Just Desert
"Just Desert" es el quincuagésimo octavo episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el quinto de la tercera temporada. También es el último episodio donde se usan las introducciones agregadas durante la segunda temporada. Trama del Episodio Lumpy está vestido con un traje completo de invierno, luciendo un gorro de piel, una chaqueta pesada y botas para la nieve, listo para una caminata por las montañas. Sin embargo, al bajar el mapa descubre que está de pie delante de un enorme desierto. Un tornado se mueve frente a él, destruyendo un cactus. Lumpy se esconde detrás de una roca, pero sus cuernos sobresalen y son destruidos por el tornado. Entristecido, Lumpy comienza a caminar en el desierto. Habiendose deshecho de su ropa de invierno, Lumpy camina por un desierto abrasador y sin fin, rápidamente deshidratandose a medida que va pasando el tiempo. Las cosas finalmente comienzan a mejorar cuando Lumpy encuentra un oasis. Se sumerge en el agua y comienza a nadar y beber. Al día siguiente, entra en el agua y comienza a cepillarse los dientes. Cuando escupe, por desgracia, sangre y varios dientes suyos salen de su boca. Confundido por esto, Lumpy pronto se da cuenta de que el oasis fue en realidad un espejismo y que ha estado nadando y bebiendo arena todo este tiempo. Lumpy está cubierto hasta la cintura en la arena y es incapaz de liberarse a sí mismo. Lumpy mira hacia arriba y se da cuenta de que hay buitres volando por encima de el. Inmediatamente es atacado por los buitres, que proceden a comerselo y hacerlo pedazos. Él es capaz de arrastrarse lejos de ellos, perdiendo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo (con un buitre en la carne de la parte posterior de su cuello), pero un tornado pasa por encima de él y hace que solo quede su esqueleto. El cráneo de Lumpy cae de su cuerpo y rueda por una duna. Ahora vemos que Lumpy estaba cerca de una playa, donde Pop y Cub están disfrutando su día. Cub recoge el cráneo de Lumpy y lo coloca en su oreja, como si se tratara de una concha de mar. Desde el cráneo, Cub oye el sonido de Lumpy. Moraleja "You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink!" (Puedes llevar un caballo hasta el agua, pero no puedes obligarlo a beber). Muertes *Lumpy es reducido a huesos al instante por un tornado. Heridas *A lo largo del episodio Lumpy sufre deshidratación, daña su boca y pierde varios dientes al cepillarse los dientes con arena, y pierde la mitad inferior de su cuerpo tratando de escapar de los buitres. Errores #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia cuando busca un lugar para esconderse del tornado. #Cuando Lumpy es atacado por los buitres, estos se comen su mitad inferior, incluso cuando ésta se encuentra atrapada dentro de la arena. #Los buitres son carroñeros y sólo comen animales muertos, por lo que no deberían haber atacado a Lumpy. #Como no hay agua Lumpy no debería lucir hidratado (aunque su cuerpo pudo haberlo engañado y pensar que sí estaba hidratado). #Aubrey Ankrum (quien hace la voz de Pop) aparece en los créditos, a pesar de que Pop nunca habla en el episodio, sólo aparece durmiendo. #Cuando Lumpy está caminando con sed, aparece una escena de Lumpy con una cantimplora. #Es imposible que Lumpy se haya puesto su gorro sin que este se rompa, debido a sus cuernos. #Los tornados no destrozan las cosas, simplemente las mueven a otro lugar. #Es imposible que Lumpy use el sombrero debido a sus astas. Curiosidades *Este episodio marca la segunda vez que un personaje puede ser visto durante los créditos (En este caso Pop), la primera vez fue en Remains to be Seen, donde The Mole aparece caminando durante los créditos. *Éste es el único episodio de la tercera temporada sin ser de Alta Definición que no es usado durante un día festivo. *Un juego flash de Happy Tree Friends llamado Caution Vultures está basado en este episodio. *No hay personajes femeninos en este episodio. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb Orange really brings out Lumpy's eyes! ¡El Naranja realmente resalta los ojos de Lumpy! ''Who ever drew this map doesn't really the concept of "maps". ''Oh, wait... that was us! DOH! Quien dibujó este mapa realmente no entiende el concepto de "mapas". Oh, espera... ¡esos fuimos nosotros! ¡OH! Tornadoes and cacti are natural enemies in the wild! ¡Los tornados y los cactus son enemigos naturales en la naturaleza! Safety Tip: When in doubt... PANIC! Consejo de Seguridad: Cuando tengas alguna duda... ¡PÁNICO! Rocks: nature tornado shelters! Rocas: ¡Refugios naturales para tornados! You know what they say about the size of a Moose's antlers? Neither do we! ¿Sabes lo que dicen sobre el tamaño de la cornamenta de un alce? ¡Nosotros tampoco! Those are some long pants! ¡Esos son unos pantalones largos! Naked moose in... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Alce desnudo en... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Blurb placed for your protection! ¡Blurb colocado para su protección! Fun Fact: Moose do not have sweat glands! Dato Divertido: ¡Los Alces no tienen glándulas sudoríparas! Other Fun Fact: We didn't know that at all before we made this episode. Otro Dato Divertido: No supimos eso antes de hacer este episodio. Not that it would have made a difference. No es que eso hubiera hecho una diferencia. Wow! This pool looks much bigger up close! Deeper too! ¡Guau! ¡Esa piscina luce más grande de cerca! ¡Más profunda también! Wait, was Lumpy underwater all that time?!? Espera, ¿¡¿Lumpy estuvo bajo el agua todo ese tiempo?!? Lumpy must have slipped out during that fade-to-black! Those transitions sure are tricksies, my precious! ¡Lumpy debe haber escapado durante ese desvanecimiento-a-negro! Esas transiciones seguro son trucos, mi precioso! Where the hell did Lumpy get that cup and toothbrush? Or that towel?!? ¿Dónde demonios logró Lumpy conseguir esa taza y cepillo de dientes? ¿¡¿O esa toalla?!? Eww, don't drink that! You don't know what's been in there! ¡Ey, no bebas eso! ¡No sabes lo que ha estado allí! ''Public service announcement: Remember to brush... ''your HAIR! I bet you thought we were going to say teeth. Brushing your teeth is a suckers game. Servicio de anuncio público: Recuerda cepillarte... ¡tu CABELLO! Apuesto a que creíste que íbamos a decir dientes. Cepillarse los dientes es un juego de tontos. See! What did we tell you! ¡Mira! ¡Qué te dijimos! Some believe that losing one's teeth in your dreams translate to feeling of helplessness or loss of control over a situation... just like Lumpy is experiencing now! Algunos creen que la pérdida de los dientes en tus sueños se traduce en sentimientos de impotencia o pérdida de control sobre una situación... ¡justo como Lumpy está experimentando ahora! Admit it, we just blew your mind, didn't we? Admítelo, acabamos de explotar tu mente, ¿no? ''Vulture comes from the latin word "vellere"... ''which means to pluck or tear! Buitres viene del latín "vellere"... ¡que significa para arrancar o desgarrar! That's right, we are all about mind bombs today! ''' Así es, ¡somos todo sobre bombas mentales hoy! '''Arms: Think of them as back-up legs! Brazos: ¡Piensa que son como piernas de apoyo! Vultures like to bum rides off people. They're nature's hobos! A los buitres les gusta tomar paseos sobre la gente. ¡Son vagos naturales! Tornadoes' other enemies... Moose! Otros enemigos del tornado... ¡Alce! I guess Lumpy really is a "bone head"! Har, har... ¡Supongo que Lumpy es realmente un "cabeza de hueso"! Ha, Ha... ''Safety Tip: Don't pick up random objects on the beach! ''Picking up random objects around trash cans and dumpsters are MUCH more rewarding! Consejo de seguridad: ¡No levantes objetos aleatorios en la playa! ¡Levantar objetos aleatorios cerca de cestos de basura y vertederos es MUCHO más gratificante! If you are still reading this then you are more desperate for entertainment than we thought. Si aún estás leyendo esto entonces estás más desesperado por entretenimiento de lo que esperábamos. Don't worry, we've got your back! ¡No se preocupe, lo tenemos cubierto! 'Hit the replay button in... 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1. ' Pulse el botón de repetir en... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Galería en:Just Desert Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios sin personajes femeninos Categoría:Episodios Con Un Solo Personaje Categoría:Episodios de Playa Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2008 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy